Byte Me
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: A Wammy's House fanfic about Matt and Mello. Mello calls top, and then a misunderstanding leads to physical confrontation!D: M for safety, and Mello's mouth.
1. Goggles

Matthew—once known as Mail Jeevas, but he had long since abandoned that name on that awful winter day, where his father, during one of his gaming sessions, started to attack his mother. He did the first thing that came to mind— grabbed his controller, wrapped the cord around his father's neck, and strangled him to death. Unfortunately, Matt was not a strong twelve-year-old, due to his gaming, and his father still managed to attack his mother before, with the only stroke of luck Matt seemed to have, he succumbed to oxygen deprivation and died. It was too late for his mother, and so, by a cruel twist of fate, he had lost both parents on the same day. Matt stepped out of the car on the cold winter morning, replaying against his will the events of the prior week. It was only mid-November, yet the temperatures were below freezing. The black car sped off into the distance as Matt looked around at his surroundings. There was Wammy's House, the orphanage he was told he would be brought to. Everything would be explained later; that's _always_ how it is with adults! They thought he was stupid, didn't they? He wasn't. He was a bright, witty child.

The music in his ears blared. _The good part of the song…_ "I'm not insane, I'm not… Not insane… (Mother) Come back to me, it's almost easy…" The verse made a lump grow in Matt's throat and tears sting his eyes. Thankfully, he wore his goggles, about the only thing he had left of his previous life, which now hid his depression from the world.

An elder gentleman nearly snatched the iPod away from the still-grieving preteen, but he was too quick. _If you're not stronger, be faster,_ he'd always told himself. "No electronics—" he looked at his clipboard, "—Mail Jeevas."

"Don't call me that." He solemnly, yet forcefully, said in a voice that made the old man obey. _We'll see about the electronics, I bet I can sneak them so I play right under your nose… _

"I'll take you to meet your roommate. He'll show you where to go; I'm too busy to deal with kids like you…"

They walked inside, and after a few minutes of walking—too slowly in Matt's taste— down the hallway, they arrived at a door, which the man opened, revealing twenty or so boys and girls, each varying in ages from five or six to around sixteen. His eyes focused on a white-haired, pale boy playing with a—doll?— as a blonde—he couldn't say for sure whether it was a boy or girl— around his own age, dressed entirely in leather(Matt wondered if he/she was wearing underwear, and if _they_ were leather) yelled furiously at the smaller, white-haired boy.

"Give it back, or I'll shoot you this time!"

"Why should I?" an indifferent voice spoke as he played with his dolls.

"Because, I'll shoot you, ya little shi— Oh. Roger."

"Mello," the man replied, wearily.

"What is it this time? You can't prove anything, you know."

"It's your new roommate."

"Don't wanna roommate," the blonde grumbled.

"Mello, I'm not dealing with this again today. Show him to your room." He ordered before leaving, shutting the door behind him, leaving all the kids unsupervised. _It'll be easier than I thought to play my games, then._

"Augh! Near… If you don't give me my chocolate by the time I get back, I _swear_ I'll kick your ass! Not that it'd be that hard…"

The boy—Matt saw it was a boy now— walked over to him. "I'm Mello. If you don't steal my chocolate like that asshole there, we're cool. Also, I'm on top."

"W—what?" Matt's green eyes grew wide.

"Top _bunk._ What, are you a perv? Just because I dress this way doesn't mean I go that way."

"I'm starting to see why that man didn't like you much. Can't say I blame him."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with shooting you, too. Also, 'bite' is spelled wrong on your shirt. They'll call you an idiot, and that's not good here."

"It's supposed to be spelled like that. 'Byte me.' It's a computer joke." Matt explained. How didn't he know? Computers were the best thing ever, he'd been hacking since he was seven.

"Computers? I like chocolate. And guns." He flashed his gun, hidden in his pants—Matt answered his question from earlier; Mello _didn't_ wear underwear, though the thought hardly pleased him— to prove his point.

"Cool. Just… You're not _really_ going to shoot me, are you?"

"We'll see." He stopped at a door with 'Mello' scrawled on it, in— was that… blood? _Kinky…_

Matt shook his head to distract him from his thoughts. _What the hell is up with me lately? Why the hell am I checking him out like this?_

"Anyway, this is it. Just stay away from my shit, I'm on top, and you'll live. Also… Touch my chocolate and _I will kill you_."

Matt nodded.

"So, do you ever take those goggles off? You don't need them in here."

"No, I don't. I like them."

"I wanna see your eyes…" Mello closed the door, locking it, a sick smile on his face that Matt couldn't say he completely disliked.

"What? No—"

Mello grabbed at his goggles, and he fought him off, kicking like the characters he saw from his games. Unfortunately, Mello was taller, older, and stronger. He didn't have the advantage of surprise like with his father, and Mello was—probably—sober as well. He pinned Matt to the bed, reaching for his goggles, saying, "Take 'em off, or I'll take 'em off for ya! I wanna _see_, you asshole!"

"N—no! M—Mello…" Matt struggled to get the sentence out, but could hardly even form the thought. Worse yet, he might be feeling something in his heart—No! They were both _boys_!

"S—stop!"

He didn't. Mello, once he managed to stop Matt's struggling, reached for his goggles. Once he was still (or at least not squirming _as_ much) Mello pulled them off, revealing Matt's large, still somewhat-innocent green eyes. He closed them almost immediately, shutting out all the light and trying to block out reality. _This isn't happening… This isn't happening…_

"You have pretty eyes, Matt." Mello delicately stroked Matt's cheek with his thumb, Matt struggling against him.

"Shh…" he placed one finger on Matt's lips.

"N—ngh!" he protested, unable to speak because of Mello, but opened his mouth, letting his finger in, and bit down.

"Ow! God _damn it_, Matt! Don't be like that!" Mello shook his hand in the air once he pulled it away from Matt and his sharp teeth, swearing under his breath, glaring slightly. "Jesus! You drew blood! The hell's wrong with you? I figured you'd be into this after your little "on top" comment earlier…"

"What? I— No!" Matt blushed. Was he? He couldn't be! Sure, Mello may look like a girl, but…

"You're such a tease, Matt! Your mouth says no, but your body's _screaming_ yes…" Mello leaned over him some more, a cruel yet sexy smile on his face. Sexy? No… He can't be feeling something… he didn't even know this boy!

Mello's hand reached in between Matt's legs. "Oh, what do we have here?"

"Stop it, Mello!" his protest sounded futile, even to him. _This sucks…_ _Damn it…_ He had been praying the older boy wouldn't notice his erection.

"But you _don't_ want to stop, do you?"

_Damn, what're the odds that I get an actual gay kid? Thank God I called top, but… damn, I only wanted his goggles; that was it! But now I can't stop… No, he'll call me an idiot! A weirdo! Ngh… what should I do?_

_**A/N: Hehe… Well, looks like Matt's gotten himself into a bit of a predicament, hasn't he? And he isn't much better off than Mello. Let's just see how it turns up, shall we? Reviews would be much appreciated, thank you! =D Hope you enjoyed! **_


	2. The Club

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note… Or Matt… Though doesn't every fangirl wish she did? Ehe^^ Enjoy!**_

"Mello, please!"

"No way. Now then it feels this _good_." Mello grinded his hips toward Matt's, enjoying the friction this created— though he still wasn't sure how _far_ he should go. Matt let out a small moan that he had obviously been trying to keep in, but couldn't hold back any longer as Mello kept thrusting his hips into his, getting himself harder as he was rougher and faster in his movements.

As soon as he heard that moan, Mello decided that he was going to have his little gamer right then and there. Unfortunately, there was one small problem. Mello, being a virgin (And, until this point, a straight one) owned no lubricant. He groaned, stopping his movements for a moment, Matt letting out a whine of dissatisfaction.

"I can't _do_ you, but we_ can_ go a bit further."

Matt nodded, trying to move his hips into Mello like he had been doing for Matt. Mello held him still. That wasn't what he had in mind.

Matt sighed. Well, he couldn't get any pleasure, but he was still _so_ close…

Mello unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his hips. It was hard to get out of and into his tight leather pants, so the less work, the better. He leaned in for a delicate yet passionate kiss—Matt's first; he could tell just from his reaction— before positioning himself above Matt's mouth.

"Open up."

~~~XXX~~~

_ I can't believe I did that… Am I still a virgin? _Matt wondered as Mello pulled his pants back up, leaning in for a kiss, forcing his tongue into Matt's mouth and, as it seemed to Matt, just trying to see how far he could get in. _Jesus, it's not like he hasn't been _deeper_ in my mouth…_

Matt tried his best to keep his thoughts nonchalant, but he still blushed furiously, unable to do anything like what Mello was doing with his tongue. Mello pulled away suddenly, as if confused.

Which, he was. _God… I can't believe we did that. Am… Am I gay? No… Probably bi, though… _Mello looked away, running his hand through his blonde hair. He did his best to hide his blush, hoping he was doing a better job than _Matt_. Honestly, the boy was redder than a tomato. Or a fire engine. Or— well, anything red, really. Mello almost couldn't tell the shades of his hair from his skin.

_Well… If I'm bi anyway… Fuck it, he's too damn hot._ He brushed the hair out of Matt's face, then kissed him again on the lips, trying to satisfy his desire again.

"Come on, game-boy," he laughed at his own pun, "recess isn't over yet. He slapped his lover on the ass, throwing the goggles back to Matt, hitting him in the face as he sat up. He winced slightly, then put them around his neck—Mello said he _did_ like his eyes, after all— pulled his shirt down, and followed Mello out the door. _Well, that was a nice grope session… Feel me up and don't mention it later…_

"So, we have recess? Kinda stuff do you do?" Matt asked, tailing his roommate like a hungry puppy.

"Well, the younger ones run around, play tag, hide and seek, shit like that. And us _older_, more _mature _kids… Well, it depends." He turned to face Matt, the abrupt lack of movement almost causing Matt to bump into him; Matt had been literally on Mello's heels the whole time.

Matt tilted his head, puppydog eyes begging for an answer, ever so innocently.

"We've got our own place. Come on." He grabbed Matt's wrist, dragging him. Matt loved the feel of his touch, even if it wasn't gentle or sensual, like a lover _should_ be.

They went outside again, passing children who were running around, laughing. _So even their parent's deaths can't take their innocence away… It's beautiful. Then again, _they _aren't killers._

Mello stopped at a hidden area, a makeshift 'fort' made from cardboard boxes and other materials they found—or stole. It was sealed off with curtains and scraps of old blankets. Matt was surprised this was allowed. But then again, by the way they talked about Roger, he probably didn't know—or care—about it.

There were older teens there, ranging from Matt's age to fifteen or sixteen year old boys—and girls, he noticed, blushing. _The hell's wrong with me? Do I even like girls anymore?_ Another curtain was hung, blocking off a small area of the fort from the others, hiding whatever was behind.

On the outside, on one of the boxes, there was a sign tacked. "No kids allowed!" and other graffiti—such as names, or who was _here_, were scrawled on it. _Yup, definitely a teenage haven._ It was clear to Matt what the curtain was for—privacy. For couples. Like Matt and Mello. There were about six others, including the albino from earlier, who was playing with toys. _How old is he? Why would he bring _toys, _especially _here?"

"The hell? Why'd you let _him_ in?" Mello burst out, pointing at the albino boy.

"He _is_ old enough. And who have you brought? How are you sure he'll do anything? You know we have strict rules." An older boy spoke.

"I tested him out earlier." This elicited snickers and giggles from the crowd, aside from the albino, and made Matt blush. Tested him out? Was that… What that all that was?

"Oh, yeah. He's a damn good fuck. _Ladies…_" he winked at one of the girls, who blushed and began to giggle, hiding her face.

"_Mello!" _Matt clung to him, even though he was lying and wanted to hit him. _We didn't go _that_ far… Why are you saying so? Stop lying!_

"Shut up. I need to do this to get you in. And if I don't… Piece of ass like you… They'd tear you up." He hissed rapidly in Matt's ear, pushing Matt away.

"So, he's in. I know for a fact he can qualify. Unlike Near, the damn bastard's never been with anybody!"

A bell rang, and the kids groaned, starting to get up and leave. "Come on, Mello, you don't wanna be late _again_." The girl he winked at—making Matt jealous, by the way— teased.

"Nah, I'll stay a bit later and 'break him in.'" he tackled Matt, so he could be seen by the others who were still there, and reached for his pants, making his intentions clear to everyone. As soon as everyone was gone, the cheers and wolf-whistles fading, Mello got off on him. Mello, though embarrassed, was disappointed by the lack of contact.

"It's a sex club." Was Mello's explanation as he pulled Matt up, then had Matt follow him to class, occasionally looking to make sure he was still there.

_A… Sex club? Why?_ Was his only thought, and the shock still showed on his face. "W—why do you want _me_ to join?"

"Well, it's mainly so they understand you're _mine_. Also, since I wear leather, I can just go. No commitments. _But,_ those sick fucks like to watch. Especially Near. Jealous virgin bastard…"

"W—what's wrong with being a virgin?" Matt asked defensively, as they arrived outside what he presumed to be their classroom.

"Nothing, Matty."

_Matty?_

Mello pushed him against the wall, leaning in and kissing Matt one last time as the bell rang. He didn't rush to the door, but placed his hand on Matt's thigh, moving it up until he was grabbing his crotch, Matt letting out a small cry. He pulled away then, grinning devilishly. "Well, come on, Matty. Gotta get to class."

_**A/N: Well… I intended this to be T-rated, but I doubt that's going to happen. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, sorry this chapter took **_**forever**_** to get up… I'm focused on other things. Well, hopefully chapter three won't take as long. =) Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Cutting Class

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note .But enjoy anyway =D**_

Matt followed Mello into the classroom. _Jesus, he's blushing his ass off._ _It's kinda sexy—No, not here… Calm down… It's only an hour and a half until we get out of here…_

Their day was set up so they had many breaks during the day. They had recess, an hour or so of class, then another break, an hour and a half of class, then lunch. After that, the top ten had their own class for an hour and a half on weekdays. On weekends, they had five hours total of that class. Everyone else got weekends off. Not them. They had to be trained vigorously, in case something happened to the others—namely, Near and Mello.

These breaks were meant to give the mind time to process the information that was just absorbed. But now that Mello had Matt, he would get his fix of Matt as many times a day as he wanted. Matt was his drug. He needed _more_. That small taste of him earlier was definitely not enough. He wanted to _tear up_ Matt's perfect, delicate, innocent ass.

_Ohshithe'ssoclosetome… _

"Mello, why are you late _again_? Oh, hi, you must be Matt. You can sit by him, since you two _are_ roommates… MELLO, if you don't show up on time for once I swear I won't even let you in here!" the teacher yelled, angry with Mello but not mad at Matt. He swore she was bipolar or something.

"You wouldn't. You can't afford to lose me. I'm the best… After _him_. The last part came out as a snarl.

"Just go sit down, Mello. Matt, you need to be tested."

The scene from earlier, in the bedroom, flashed through his mind. "I—I'm clean!"

"Not that kind of test, it's for your rank here."

_I hope she thought I meant a drug test…_

"Nice going dumbass, way to keep it a secret," Mello said, punching him in the shoulder as the teacher handed Matt a large packet, at least fifty pages long, double-sided.

"Go out in the hall and don't come back until you're done."

Matt grumbled. Sure, he _could_ do it, but he'd rather not. He walked out in the hall, taking one last glance at Mello, grinning nervously, and sat by the door, examining the packet. _Damn, there must be at least five hundred questions… Ugh._ It seemed to be some sort of IQ test, as most of the questions had something to do with logic. He did the best he could, trying not to rush, but of course got bored after three hundred or so. There was also the question of Mello… He was starting to miss him… This was ridiculous, he was just on the other side of the door… Unable to wait any longer to see his lover's face. _Lover's? _He finished up the test as soon as he could, then walked into the class again after little more than an hour, declaring his presence proudly.

"All right, I'm done." he placed the packet on the teacher's desk.

"Y—you're done already?" she asked, shocked, as if she didn't expect him to really finish. What a hypocrite.

"Well, I'm turning it in, aren't I?" he asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_The only others who finished this fast are… _Those_ two…_ "I'll have to grade it first… But you're definitely in the top five."

Confusion showed on Matt's face as he sat down next to Mello, who promptly began groping him under the table. Looks like he wasn't the only one who missed his roommate/lover. "Um… Top five what?" His face flushed, and he tried to hide it by looking away.

"Candidates to be L. Nobody explained it to you yet, huh? It means you're probably one of the smartest ones here. Means you'll be with me all day, in our _special_ class. Top ten only," he explained, a soft, sexual purr to his words as his hand went up, ever so slowly, up Matt's thigh. He could tell he was turning Matt on. Aside from being able to _feel_ it, his face flushed even more, and no matter how much he tried to hide it, Mello would always be able to tell.

"Mello! Not _here_!"

"We should have your results after lunch, Matt. Class, for the next ten minutes, work on your assignment." The teacher announced, ignoring the assault—though it wasn't necessarily _unwanted_ by Matt, and of course Mello enjoyed it— that was happening between the two boys.

"Oh, shit, what's the assignment?" Matt asked, turning back to Mello.

"Oh, it's no big deal. She won't make _you_ do it, and I'm already done."

"What? She said that'd take us a week!" a girl said, revealing that she had obviously been eavesdropping.

"Heh, for you maybe. You know I'm smarter than you guys." Mello bragged, flipping his hair nonchalantly.

"So, Matty. Looks like we've got a bit of free time…" he whispered as soon as the others turned around, starting conversations with each other, ignoring Matt and Mello's actions. He ran his hand through Matt's hair, bringing the younger boy ever so closer, doing his best to smell the boy—soap, shampoo, sweat… anything. He wanted to know his Matt…

But he couldn't get close here. Someone might find out their secret. And if it was the teacher, they would be separated.

"Teacher, Matt has to go to the bathroom. Should I show him where it is?"

"Um, well, there's only ten minutes, so the bell's going to ring… Just bring your stuff, okay? He _is_ new, after all…_someone_ needs to show him."

"Cool." Mello knew she would make them take their stuff. He had prepared his plan this way. So, he took Matt by the hand and dragged him out of the chair, swinging his backpack over his shoulder with his other hand. Matt didn't have anything for class yet, so they ran off in a hurry, Matt, of course, blushing again from the contact.

"What're you planning to do?" he asked as they arrived. Mello pulled Matt into a stall with him, hanging his backpack on the door so he could get out anything he needed.

"We're going to finish what we started. We have time. An hour for lunch, plus the ten minutes we have already…" he pulled Matt's pants down, then grabbed a tube from a hidden compartment in his bag. No, it wouldn't do to have a teacher find _this_.

Matt, understanding the hint, stripped off his clothes until he was completely naked. Mello eyed him, licking his lips. Yes, Matt was as sexy as he thought…

"Good boy… Now…" he unlaced his pants (because _honestly,_ Mello couldn't be _Mello_ with a _zipper_!) and slammed Matt against one of the walls, getting a moan as his cock slammed against Matt's thigh.

"Matt, shh!" If they were caught—_here_, of all places— there would be hell to pay. Mello squirted some lube on his fingers, getting ready to prepare Matt for their next experience. Which was sure to be memorable.

Sure, he had stolen the lube from the sex club when they left. That was why he was _there_ in the first place. And Matt? He couldn't leave Matt by himself when he didn't know his way around yet. And especially not with people like _that_ lurking around.

He would have brought duct tape or a gag or _something_, but Mello _wanted_ to hear him moan when he came, even if it meant they would be caught. The last time Mello was in trouble, Roger decided to be a dick and take away his chocolate. He'd stolen it back that night, but it was still Hell. But _damn_, he wanted to hear Matt scream as he—

"Uh, Mello? Why are you… Drooling on me?" Matt asked innocently, startling him from his bad memory.

Mello shook his head, grinning slightly, shaking him from his thoughts to a reality that was far better, for once. Mello positioned them so Matt's legs were around his hips, and Mello held him there with one hand on his thigh, lifting it up, and of course pressing his waist into the redhead.

He started preparing Matt, who let out a restrained groaning sound. Neither of them remembered much about _that_ part of their 'encounter,' but the next was crystal clear, starting from when Mello pulled his fingers out, looking at a whimpering, _extremely_ red Matt, as he stroked his hair and pushed himself in, letting out a loud moan himself. _Hypocrite, _they both thought.

"Ah…Ah! Mello…" he panted, head banging against the wall in a moment of pleasure and stupidity. _Oh, fuck, right, there's a _wall_ there. _

Mello took this as a sign to start thrusting into his roommate-turned-lover. He removed his length, breathing deeply as to calm himself—though in these circumstances this was near impossible—and thrust into Matt, in the same motion as before, but with more force.

And he heard a rather _loud_ scream of pleasure.

"Shh… Matt… Save it for when I make your fantasies come true…" Mello kept up the motion, trying to hit the same spot as before. Each time he did, Matt would claw into Mello's back with his fingernails, trying to restrain the screams and moans he so desperately wanted to let out.

But, eventually, it was all too much. "Ngh—Mello, I…" he choked the words out, breathing hard.

"Y—you can scream this time, Matty," Mello panted, almost as close as Matt. He thrust one last time, as deep as he could, and Matt came, screaming louder than ever as he did so—obviously, because he didn't try to restrain himself— pulling Mello closer to him as he came over both their bodies. Matt breathed heavily, still slightly moaning, as he leaned his head against the wall. Not long after, Mello came as well, inside Matt. There was no excruciatingly loud scream like Matt, but a quiet moan, as Mello had better self-control.

_So, that's what he sounds like when he screams…_ He allowed Matt to hold him close, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, as Mello ran his fingers through Matt's hair. God… He was so warm…

"W—we should probably go soon…" Matt babbled nervously, though not very eager to let go of Mello. Mello nodded, letting go first, though reluctantly. They peeked out the door to make sure nobody was there, and they washed themselves off the best they could. Which, using paper towels and short splashes of cold water, was pretty well. They dressed themselves again, and Mello dragged Matt out of the bathroom door, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell that _he_ was the one blushing for once. They were _so_ taking a shower. Mello hated this feeling; he felt… sticky.

Well, at least a shower was another excuse for them to be alone together.

Okay, so their first time was in a bathroom stall, but they both agreed it was pretty damn amazing.

_**A/N: I realized it's almost been a week, so I wanted to upload this new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I KEPT WRITING THIS! Honestly, I wouldn't have known which story to write for, and… Yeah. XD I hope you love it! Review? Please? =D**_


End file.
